


Taken

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello there do you think that you could write a one shot (possibly longer if you can but if you can't that's completely ok) of Sherlocks girlfriend getting abducted by moriarty and Sherlock freaking out and not being able to find her until he gets a call (the great game) and towards the end of the call he heard an explosion and the line goes dead but that was just moriarty and the reader is safe and Sherlock finds her in the end (sorry it's a lot but I know when I write outlines help) (sorry!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

Sherlock was pacing back and forth in the living room, pulling his own hair. It gave the illusion of the mad scientist some people thought him to be. That was not an unusual situation, it happened whenever there was a frustrating case or lack of them. The thing that was unusual however was that you were not there, telling him to settle down and make less noise so you could concentrate on doing whatever you were doing at that moment. But now you weren’t there, now you had become a part of the case itself, not a part of the solution for it.

Sherlock hasn’t been able to find you for days; he suspects that Moriarty is the one behind it. Well, more like _knows._ But still, he can’t find you or even a trace of you. It’s making him beyond stressed and tense, and its rubbing of on John too.  They have been snapping a lot at each other, not making it any better at all. You are Sherlock’s girlfriend, but you are their friend. Neither of them is going to be able to forgive themselves if you get hurt, or the worst possible outcome: die. Sherlock is snapped out of his spiraling thoughts by his phone ringing. He carefully picks it up from the chair he had thrown it into in a fit.

“Hello?”                       

“Sherlock, is that you?”

The line is bad, and it’s almost impossible to hear what the voice on the line is saying, but it’s a voice that Sherlock instantly recognizes. It’s yours and Sherlock can safely say he’s never been more delighted to get a phone call in his life.

“Sherlock, can you hear me?”

“Yes, I can hear you.” He runs to the stairs, taking two at the time, anxious to tell John.

“I’m so glad you’re alive.”

“So am I, but let’s not celebrate too early.” Sherlock busts in the door to Johns room, starling John to almost throw the book he was reading into the ceiling. But when he sees Sherlock’s face, he understands what’s happening. He finds his own phone to call Lestrade.

“Sherlock, I don’t know where I am. I’m also really scared here, right now I’m trying to not pee in my trousers.”

“There must be something that can give you a hint, just listen closely and tell me what you hear.  Sherlock makes eye contact with John, who gestures with his phone that Lestrade is on speaker so he can hear. Sherlock puts his own on speaker too.

“I can hear people moving around and water. I think I might be underground next to or in a building at a harbor.”  

“That’s good, anything else?” Silence.

“No.” More silence.

“Sherlock, I’m scared. What if I don’t make it? Oh my god, I hate this. I just want to get home…”

“You will come home, I promise you. We are tracing your call right now, we will find you.”

“Sherlock, if I don’t make it, will you promise me something?”

“What do you want me to promise?”

“Promise me to take care of yourself and our friends. Don’t get your head stuck to unnecessary things, okay you idiot? I l-“ A big bang in the background interrupts,  and then the line is dead. Sherlock stares on his phone. Lestrade yells from the other line.

“We got the position, let’s move it!” It’s probably mostly meant for his own men at the police station, but also for them. John tugs Sherlock along out the door; he’s still starring at his phone.

When they get there, there is a building burning and smoking. Or, what used to be a building, now it is just a mess of bricks, metal bars and planks. Sherlock stares. He feels like there is not more he can do. You were probably in there, full of life. Life now squashed underneath the remains of a building. Sherlock carefully steps closer, looking for anything that might tell him that you were there. He sees nothing. Then a pile of rubble moves before it stills yet again. He stares.

It moves again, and he can’t help himself, he rushes over, kneels and starts throwing things out of the way. Digging out whatever is underneath it, bringing it out into the day. It’s a cellar door, a pretty old fashioned one at that. It flies open and out tumbles you, covered in grey dust. Sherlock is still kneeling, to speechless to do anything. You cough, and that pushes him into action. Before you can really processing what’s going on, he has wrapped himself around you as much as he can. You tense, and then relax, hugging him as best you can with your arms trapped at your sides. You might look like some sort of weird ghost, but you are safe now. Now you can go home and take well deserved shower. Maybe you’ll even drag Sherlock along?

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
